Quatour Elementum
by bookmagic42
Summary: This story started when Hermione discovered Pomfrey's secret which includes the quatour elementum. Discover how this quator elementum can change Hermione's life forever.  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

After the War

Hermione became Hogwarts girl and a member of Gryffindor's Quidditch team. For their first match they will be fighting with the Slytherin. The winner was commented cheaters. Will they be able to find out the truth or the truth about Hermione's blood line.

Hermione sat across her room reading a book. A book a little bit different from her types. She's reading _Quidditch through the Ages. _After the war, Hermione decided to make changes in her life and decided reading about flying. She finds it boring at first but realizes it was easy to learn and took fancy on it. She was so absorbed on her reading (as she always was) when she heard several tapping against her window. She craned her neck to see Pig, Ron's owl. She strode to her window, opened it and let him in. Pig was flying in her room wildly and only stopped when Hermione gave her some treat. Her hand was fidgeting on the letter and cried when she read it. It says:

Dear Hermione,

'Mione, I'm really sorry but you can't stop at the Burrow for now. Well Harry is here by the way. And wait! Don't feel like we don't want you here anymore it's just that the house was crowded. But Mum and Dad decided that we'll see each other at Leaky Cauldron week before the start of classes then we could enjoy loitering around the Diagon Alley for a week! Imagine. Well we're all excited to see you!

P.S. Mom says sorry. Ginny said she needs you since Fleur was here again.

With so much love,

Ron

Hermione sealed her letter through magic and tie it on the foot of Pig. She watched as Pig took flight till it was a dot in the sky. She was going to close the window and go back to her reading when she saw another owl flying to her. _ Does owls now know how to apparate? _Hermione thought, _I just sent the letter, if I'm not mistaken…_

The letter was sealed with Hogwarts seal. Hermione hesitantly reached out forthe letter and even looked at it twice before opening it.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_ As the new headmistress of Hogwarts, I gladly inform you that you are chosen to be the next Head Girl of Hogwarts. We sincerely hope you will accept our little invitation. Please send your immediate reply as soon as you receive this letter. _

_Yours truly,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Hermione felt so much better since Ron's letter weighed so much to her. It's just unfair that Harry could stay at the Burrow while I'm stucked here… Since the war, her parents hasn't showed up but their letters told her they're okay and was trying their best to remember their address, Hermione cannot reply to their letters for every time she tries, she will receive a letter from them, stating a new address.

Two days before their meeting, Hermione had already packed her things and was ready to leave. She is still debating to herself whether she's going to leave now or tomorrow. She decided to leave tomorrow, _first thig in the morning_, she thought before sleeping.

"Good morning Tom!" Hermione greeted Tom, the owner of Leaky Cauldron.

" 'Morning Ms. Granger! Nice to see you here again." Tom said with a radiant smile.

" Is my room reserved already?" she asked with such enthusiasm that Tom could tell that Weasley and Potter will be with her here also.

" Of Course Ma'am! I also reserved space for Ron Weasley and Harry Potter!"

" Oh great! Thank you very much. I almost forgot to reserve them. Thank you again."

Tom was grateful to have done something for Hermione: a member of the so called "Golden Trio," and before she could ask him any more questions, he excused himself.

Hermione was walking upstairs when she felt a vine-like grip on her wrists. _Who in the hell is that? _ Hermione thought and turned to see a face as pale as you could have imagined.

" You're the Head Girl and I'm the Head Boy, the war was finished but that doesn't mean I'll make your life a little less miserable than I've done for years." And without further ado, he vanished. She stood there rooted on the spot he gripped her and threatened her for almost several minutes. Hermione only went back to reality when she heard the voices she craved for months.

" Hermione! I've missed you." Ron hugged her tightly but released it as son as he realized she's in deep astonishment. " Are you alright?"

" Yeah Hermione, you look totally awful. What happened?" agreed Harry Potter. Hermione, instead of answering walked upstairs to her room followed by them. Harry closed the door while she sat on her bed. The room was comfortable for her. The bed sheet was soft against her smooth skin and lampshade near the bed was opened and enticing to look at. But one thing was running on her mind. This year's Head Boy. She want that thing to get out of her mind and look around. She was disgusted to see that the room was painted _green. _She wrinkled her nose and said his name.

" Draco Malfoy. _He is _my problem." She looked at Harry and Ron and asked, " happy now?"

" What the hell is he doing here!" they stated instead of asking.

"Are you two crazy? Leaky Cauldron is the passage to Diagon alley and he will be attending Hogwarts this year as the new Head Boy. _He saw me and threatened that he will make my life a living hell."_ She said the last sentence so fast as if it will undo what happened.

" Life would be a lot easier if I refuse to be the Head Girl. I'm such a stupid, idiot , dumb, moron!"

"Hermione you didn't tell us you're the Head Girl!" they said in unison.

" Then show him you're worth it. Make his life a living hell too!" Ron suggested smiling wickedly at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in here. This story was based on the original of Harry Potter. Written by J.K. Rowling.**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny apparated to King's Cross with the guidance of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny insisted that they shouldn't have joined them and have apparated for it may attract muggle's attentions. if they will be careful, no one would notice them. _But they are wrong._

As they walked to Platform nine and three-quarters, they met some colleagues that joined them until they reached the platform. They let them pass the barrier first and stayed behind. They just stared there, at the barrier that connects the world of magic to the muggle world.

" Are you ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked to them accompanied with a little smile on her lips.

" I can't believe it's my last year at Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed.

" Yeah… me too, I can't believe it's my eighth year at Hogwarts." Ron said in a sarcastic tone. Hermione punched him hard on the arm that earned her a glare from her best friend. Yeah, best friend. They decided that what they have the last year wasn't some kind of romantic relationship but a friendship that became so close, and with that they thought that they should break- up for it will lead them to nowhere.

"What? I'm just telling you that school is fun with a punch"

"Yeah, right! Teach me before Binns does."

"Ron, Hermione, would you mind to stop arguing or the train will leave us in just 5 minutes." Harry reminded them.

"Now, now, off you go!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley jostled them to the barrier and followed shortly after them.

_It's still the same, it's like… _Hermione's thought was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's big hug and kisses. Hermione flashed her radiant smile which she returned. She hugged Harry, Ron and lastly Ginny.

"Mom! We really have to go. It's just two minutes before the train leaves" Ginny protested.

As they entered the train, the train whistled and the students remaining outside came in. Hermione and the others waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They waved there and watched as silent pearl- like tears flowed from Mrs. Weasley's eyes and as Mr. Weasley placed a comforting arm around Mrs. Weasleys shoulder, the train turned into a curve and their figures vanished. They started to look for an empty compartment but they seemed to be no more compartments to seat in. It is either full or they need to separate because only two more people can occupy the space there. They've seen almost all the compartments when near the middle, they noticed Goyle sitting alone. _Where is Melfoy? I thought He's the Head Boy? I bet He's only joking.._ Hermione thought. They walked for a minute or so, when, at last, at the very back of the train, they found one that has one where a dirty blond girl was sitting alone reading what looked a newspaper.

" Umm. Excuse me, are these seats taken?" Harry asked. The girl looked up and _Why haven't I noticed it. It's Luna of course, _Hermione thought as she came to a realization that something was wrong with Luna today.

" HI Harry!" Luna greeted and looked at the back of him to encourage the presence of Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

" Oh, Hi Ginny! So, what? Are these seats taken?"

"Oh no! Seat freely please." Ron got the seat across Luna. Hermione and Ginny sat beside her while Harry sat beside Ron.

" So, after the war, you decided that reading The Quibbler upside down will do you no good?" Ginny started for she cannot contain the silence any more and if that continues, _ I will be crazy before I ever started to take N.E.W.T.S._ she thought.

"Not really… I'm just trying to decide what is the difference and I've just started it a minute before you came." She said in her naturally dreamy tone. _So that's what's wrong to her. Now I know._ Hermione thought.

" So tell me Hermione, did..you.. happen to make changes in your life after the war?" Luna asked Hermione but felt uneasiness on the process. _Will she notice it, is she informed or I need t tell her myself? _ She thought. She don't know where to start or how to say it. She was never good at speaking.

" Umm… yep! As a matter of fact, I am reading Quidditch through the Ages. Can you imagine! Me Hermione Jean Granger will be fond of reading about Quidditch?" Hermione smiled at the thought of it. And was so busy that she didn't notice Neville entering their compartment until he greeted her.

" Hi Hermione! What a surprise to see you here? Oh, Professor Mcgonagall is so stupid not to choose you as the Head Girl!" He said. He doesn't have any idea of what was happening. Neville only knew that the Head and the Prefects meeting was still on-going and that Hermione's presence there was a sign that Professor Mcgonagall doesn't choose her.

"Now, now, Neville. What are you saying? Didn't you know that Hermione was the Head Girl?" Ron asked waving his hand dismissively in the thin air.

"What? Are you serious?" Neville questioned Ron, astonished. Then, coming into a realization that he needs to tell Hermione or she'll be reprimanded by their Headmistress even before the school year starts.

"Okay," He started then gave away a heavy sigh preparing himself for the "Hermione outburst" as he called it but before he collected all his courage someone spoke for him: Luna

" So, Hermione, this is your situation. As the Head Girl, you need to be on the meeting for the welcoming celebration later." She said in very fast manner but still in a dreamy way. Harry and Ron's mouth was left open, both astonished by this change to Luna's attitude and only recognizing few words of what she said. Neville smiled brightly at her and mouthed the words _ thank you_ while Ginny, on the other hand, recognized all the words of what Luna said and act on her instinct. Pushing the aghast Hermione to the compartment door which Neville opened who was sitting nearest to it, and feeling she won't move for a matter of minutes, shouted at Hermione.

"What are you still waiting for! Move or be the very first Head Girl who hasn't attended her first Head's Meeting!" With that Hermione ran to the Head's compartment. Before she entered she realized something. _That is why Goyle was alone and can't find Malfoy! That pureblood._ She grasped the door handle and saw that her hands was trembling but there was on reason to be later than she have done! She placed her ear on the door and can hear sounds inside. She removed her ear and opened the door. Once she entered, everybody went silent. She felt nervous one second and regained composure on the next.

"Good Afternoon Headmistress. I'm sorry for my tardiness." She tried to smile but instead her lips only trembled in the process. She sat down to the nearest couch not bothering who sit next to her.

"Sitting next to me now _mudblood" _ She winced at the last word and turned just to see Draco Malfoy's face inches from her. She instinctively back away and got up when the door opened and showed their Headmistress.

"Ms. Granger, did I interrupt –I mean are you saying something before I entered?" Professor Mcgonagall wasn't wearing her normal green-cloak style but instead a violet cloak with matching black velvet hat with a touch of violet silk and silver.

"Nothing Professor." She bowed down and sat again beside Malfoy. _ Total humiliation, she thought a_s she realized that when she entered a while ago, professor Mcgonagall wasn't there but she can't comprehend why Malfoy didn't laugh at her.

" Now I was happy to see that you are all here and that our new Heads are sitting beside each other though showing no sign that they have seatmates." Malfoy moved at that and edged forward noticing that Hermione barely had a seat. _I want Professor Mcgonagall to notice I'm changing unlike her. Perhaps she'll award me points. I just need to be good in front of her. _The meeting began. They discussed about the patrolling duties, the rights of the Hogwarts' students and the nearly superiority of the Head's on them. _ Malfoy will surely enjoy this, deducting housepoints without reasons. That bastard!_ She glared at him only to find a pair of silver eyes staring back at her and not glaring. She grimaced at him and continued to listen to the Headmistress. _ Maybe he's thinking to deduct points first at me!_ Hermione thought. Just the thought of it sucks her, even having the patrols with him. She can imagine how would they try to hex each other every patrolling duties and how one or worst both of them will end up at the hospital wing the same night. _ Why can't she notice that I have moved backward for her, crazy little mudblood. How would Professor Mcgonagall notice this good deed if she won't fall into my trap. _He glared at her and thought _MUDBLOOD._ He can't imagine how he will leave with her the whole year. Yes, he knows, Professor Mcgonagall informed him in his letter. The meeting ended with applause and laughs from the students' departing.

"May I ask Mr. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to stay with me for a while?" Hermione was about to stand up when she heard it and when a gentle hand pulled her down to her seat. She gave Malfoy an _I'll kill you later_ that earned a smirked form him.

"Ummm… professor can I _please_ transfer seats?" she asked slightly though emphasizing the word _please _and putting all the sadness on her voice. How she wished it will work.

"Of course Ms. Granger." Mcgonagall stated. Hermione was so relived and was about to stand up when Professor Mcgonagall continued. "I will be overwhelmed if you enjoy the company of Mr. Malfoy here."

And with that Hermione went back into sitting beside Malfoy. He smirked at her until professor Mcgonagall continued. "I know you were informed that you will be staying with each other for-the-whole year." She stared at them and seek for replies.

"No" said Hermione who looked as if she failed all her exams for N.E.W.T.S

"Yes." Said Malfoy smirking at the scene before him _Mudblod doesn't know about this. Ha! Know-it-all wasn't really a know-it-all. _

" Then for your information Ms. Granger, you will be forced to share a room here with your fellow Head.

"Don't I have other options?" she asked though she knew the answer would be none.

"Unfortunately none" Professor Mcgonagall smiled weakly at her, nod at Malfoy and said. "I need to go, I will meet you at the feast later. Good luck for your first assignment later. May Merlin bless you." And with that she left the two confused teenagers.

"I'm not patrolling with you tonight!" Hermione said, back turned and heading for the door.

"Nor do I! Do you really think I would like the air I'm breathing to be more contaminated?" She glowered at him then got out of the room. She walked quietly imagining how she could stand a night patrol with him and worst, live with him the whole year!

Malfoy stood there debating to himself whether he's going to tell her or not. After several moments of thinking, thought better of it.

Hermione opened their compartment door with full force that her friends stared at her in astonishment. By the look on their faces, she told herself to calm down. She closed her eyes and prayed for the guidance of God. When she's ready she closed the door.

Ron looked at Hermione with awe. He opened his mouth to say something to her but doesn't know whether it must be comforting or insulting words. While he was disputing the words he should say someone beside him talked.

"Wow Hermione! What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing matters…" She replied sarcastically… She looked at Ginny and smiled at her weakly. "Please, can you get my bag for me?" Ginny acted instantly. Ginny passed Hermione's bag to her and Hermione opened it and searched for her new found book. She read the page where her bookmark can be found.

Harry looked at his friend sadly knowing that she must have been reprimanded, he joked.

"You know what? I thought you're Malfoy when you opened the door. So powerful." He looked at the ceiling acting as if he's imagining things on his head but to be honest he was just observing what Hermione's reaction was. When she didn't react, he repeated what he said more loudly, earning glances from his friends.

"Harry," Hermione looked up from his bok. _Success_ Harry thought. "I'm asking you –not only you but all of you here, please do not say his name. Let's just call him pureblood. She looked at them pityingly and they all nod except for Ginny. "Ginny?"

"No. Not unless you tell us what happened? We're friends we're not supposed to be keeping secrets from each other!" Feeling that once her red-headed girl friend talked and insists of knowing something, it was like a disease that spread until it reached her fiends would insist to know also. Feeling defeated she said. "Fine" and closed her book. They all looked at her greedily as she started her story.

'


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling gets all the credits. Once the train pulled to a halt, everybody went out and started filling outside, but then, those in the compartment of Hermione stayed.

"I don't want to go with the crowd you know." Harry said and slouched on his chair.

"Well, is it because many students might notice you and started drooling and calling out your name 'Hey, it's the famous Harry Potter! Come here, let's ask him for an autograph. Is that it?" Said Ginny in teasing way, they all laughed at this and decided it's the right time to get out of the car. They were right some of the students have left and only the seventh years are left, obviously showing considerations to the first years.

"Ouch!" Draco turned to someone he had bumped in to and was surprised to see it was Hermione. He debated to himself if he would help her and sighed defeated, he helped her up and ran as soon as he sensed that she must be looking up to see who helped her. _Nice move Draco, now she would suspect you changed, _he thought to himself. But a certain question was running into his mind right now, _does he really want to change or not? Anyway he'll be forced to live with her the whole year and they can't spend it killing each other._ _What are you thinking Draco?_ He asked himself, _she's a MUDBLOOD, you can't just pop-up in there and say 'Hey Granger, during those 5 months of reconstruction of Hogwarts, I decided to have a change of heart.' She won't believe you! _

_Hermione_

Hermione didn't see who she had bumped into that dared to help her. When she looked up there was no one. _I could have thanked him if he hadn't run from me._ And yes! She knew it was a boy based on the shoes and of course the robes. Little does Hermione know it was Draco, will she be thanking him still?

"Hermione are you all right?" Ron's voice came from behind her. She turned to look at him and smiled before answering his question.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Come on. We don't want to walk to the castle, do we?" Harry caught Hermione's hand and pulled her with him and only released her hand when they were outside. Harry flashed her grin she's unfamiliar to. There was something different from his smile. But before her thoughts brought her to somewhere, they were interrupted by…

"Draco! Where have you been?" Pansy got a grip to his arm. He looked around and found Blaise giving him a mischievous smile. He gave him a '_help me here' _look and he just found it more interesting.

"Looks like we're out of carriages here." Harry declared.

"Yeah, you're right." Agreed them all.

"So, we're really walking to the castle?" Hermione asked.

"Draco! We're out of carriages! What are we –" Blaise put a hand on Pansy's mouth and pointed to a carriage that has only one occupant. They looked around and realized it is the biggest and can occupy eight students. They walked to the girl. She had her back to them.

"Ginny, guys!" Harry called out upon hearing the conversation of Malfoy and his friends. "Looks like we have a carriage at last!" They looked at him, perplexed. He flashed them a smirk and they knew he's up to something but followed him nonetheless.

Malfoy and his buddies were near when they heard a familiar voice and without turning back they knew who it was and they all decided in their heads that they won't be giving up their last resort. Blaise turned at Malfoy.

"Draco, show that girl what you have!" He flashed him a smirk.

"Luna! Luna!" Harry called out the girl's name and she turned.

"Oh, hi Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Hermione." She smiled and nod at them as she said their names. At the last name, Malfoy turned.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Hermione took a step forward and smiled at her.

"Oh, no not really, come." At her dreamy tone, Malfoy stared at her for a moment. Meanwhile, Luna, spread her arms in a gesture that shows they could sit anywhere they want.

"Thanks, Neville, would you mind climbing first?"

"No, not really, well, thanks!" He beamed at Hermione and sat next to Luna. Hermione stepped aside indicating for the others to go first before her. Harry was about to climb when he said.

"Hermione, go first with me now. "

"Thanks Harry." She squeezed Harry and climbed.

"Whoa! What about us? We need a ride too!" Blaise protested.

"Might want to have a new exercise now Blaise instead of Quidditch."

"Luna, come on, we could fit in there, it is the biggest. Please." And with that Luna let them in. Malfoy, sitting across Hermione. Hermione never dared to look up instead busied herself into thinking something else instead of the person across her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Hermione looked up to Harry but found grey eyes staring at her not glaring. She can't smile at her and say _'I'm alright' _ he would know anyway. She shake her head in response and looked away not until she felt warm hands touching hers.

"Harry?"

"You're hot. My God Hermione, you have a fever!" Luna who is nearest to Hermione touched her forehead and nod in agreement.

"We should take you to the infirmary at once." Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review it or give your suggestions about the following chapters. Reviews are much appreciated, good or bad, let your voice be heard. It will help me be a better writer. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! :))


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione wasn't happy to be at the infirmary. She doesn't have the least idea what is happening at the feast! She closed her eyes.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling good?" Madam Pomfrey asked her with a concerned look at her eyes.

"Yes." Her voice doesn't seem like it belongs to her, rough and weak.

"I think you'll be staying here for at least…three days."

"What! But Madam Pomfrey I'm alright! And hello it's just a fever. It won't kill me!" Hermione protested.

"Yes, a fever won't kill you but it is not only a fever. I will be needing a good two days to observe how your sickness will progress and if it won't you'll be free to leave the infirmary." Hermione's face was contorted, she can't believe that it is not only a fever and worse she can't attend her first day here at Hogwarts. But being Hermione Granger, she decided to look at the bright side which is, she won't be seeing Malfoy for three days at least.

"What's my sickness called?"

"That, will be needing more observations Miss Granger. Your illness was… not normal for" she looked at Hermione, "Sorry for the word, a muggle-born like you, well that is, if my prediction about it is right and if I'm wrong, as I said a while ago, you will be free to leave the infirmary after three days." And without further ado, she left a confused Hermione to ponder on what she said.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling light-headed.

"How do you feel Miss Granger. I believe you're head aches a bit." Hermione doesn't want to stay a little bit longer at the infirmary and so she thought of something ridiculous.

"Oh no Ma'am, I'm definitely fine." Madam Pomfrey looked extremely confused by Hermione's actions but gave her a bottle of pink potion and gestured for Hermione to drink this.

"What's this?"

"It is a potion that will help you regain you're normal voice and strength." She took a sip and at once the potion's color turned a shade of violet. _I see… _thought Madam Pomfrey.

"You will be staying here for a week at least, Miss Granger."

"No! I mean, I felt extremely myself, I need to leave the infirmary. " Shaking her head Madam Pomfrey stated.

"I wasn't surprised at how determine you are to attend your classes Miss Granger, but I am informing you Miss Granger that your sickness is nothing common, if you insists to leave the infirmary, I might allow you but, I would like you to come to me whenever you felt something foreign in you. Might as well I ask, do you fancy flying?" Hermione was dumbfounded with this sudden question and wasn't sure on how to answer her but chose to be honest.

"I'm afraid of heights, really, but after the war, I decided to read Quidditch Through the Ages, and surprisingly I found it more than interesting." She looked up and she could almost see Madam Pomfrey's brain gears working at an increasing speed.

"I see, if I would let you out of the infirmary, will you promise me to took fancy in Quidditch or just in flying? Try flying for 30 minutes everyday, it will help you in your health. But I must also insist you to complete your three days stay here, I don not allow two days eh…?" They both laughed at this and Madam Pomfrey left Hermione reading her copy of Quidditch Through the Ages.

_**Madam Pomfrey**_

_**If my deductions are right.. yeah, very interesting for a muggle-born to have this kind of disease. Anyway, if she took my advice, which I hope she would, I will be very close to my conclusion. Well for now, if she left the infirmary, I might as well consult Pince about this certain kind of book that will help me draw into more detailed and clear conclusion. Very rare indeed, I just hope that Merlin will grant her this kind of knowledge that will help her analyze the kind of situation she was in now. I must tell McGonagall about my discovery, she won't believe me.**_

The Great Hall was noisy from the outside. Hermione cannot imagine herself walking inside it without making a fuss. She was trying very hard to cotain herself from shouting a spell at everyone who makes any noise. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She was shocked and cannot respond to this hug. _I don't even know who is this person hugging me! _ But then she smelled the familiar strong perfume of…

"Harry.." she said in a low voice and respond to this hug of his. He broke apart first and stared at her.

"How are you? He asked while walking her into a chair and instructed her to eat. Hermione satisfied herself for some eggs, bacon and toasted bread.

"You told me to eat and yet you're not eating…"

"Hermione, look, we're sorry we didn't show our faces when you need us most. The infirmary was closed and Madam Pomfrey told us not disturb you since you are ill and that you need not to see us… we protested but nothing… we're really sorry.."

"You know what? You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault. Anyway I will be going now."

Hermione didn't mention to Harry that she would be practice flying. Wait, I don't have a broom!

"Hermione! Where are you going?"

"The infirmary…I left something there…"

"I'll join you."

"No Harry, as you said, the thing I left there is something I need to drink…er..a potion… see yeah"

Harry was left staring at her friend, debating whether, he was developing something for her. He was right, Hermione grown beautiful and stunning after the war. Her hair was long and her curls became more curly. Compared to Ginny, she became more attracting than her. Her cheeks became rosy and she grew a great 6 inches taller. It made her more breath-taking than anyone else.

Hermione knocked on the infirmary door thrice before entering. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be found and there was no one in there. She knocked on her office and she faced her.

"Er, good morning Madam Pomfrey, sorry for disturbing you but…" Madam Pomfrey beamed at her and gestrured her to enter her office.

"What is it that you need Miss Granger?"

"I.. I decided it will be better if I grant your wish Madam, and I just thought of it… I don't have a broom."

Madam Pomfrey strode to a cupboard and Hermione followed her.

"Whoa!" Hermione gasped astounded upon seeing the things in front of her.

"Where did you get all of these brooms? I wasn't aware you fancy flying." She commented.

"I do not actually fancy flying, like you I hate it, but then, some purebloods and half- bloods gave these to me, some for tricks and others as memory for their stay here and gratitude for healing them."

"Awesome" was all Hermione can manage to say. "Madam Pomfrey! I haven't seen any broom like this in my entire life!" The broom was beautiful and seems like it was polished every second. It was light as air and the wood…

"The wood is made from the most spellbinding tree called _quatour elementum,_ meaning from the four elements. " Hermione stared at her with confused eyes. _A broom made from the four elements._

"From the four elements? Does it mean that it is made from water, air, wood and fire?" Hermione knew that the answer was obvious.

"Yes, that is why it will fit you. Do not worry, like the other brooms, it won't work without you. But we have a problem…"

"A problem? What is that?" Hermione thought that the broom will fit her. _Wait! Who made this broom. It is rare or more, this is the only copy in the world!_

"Who made this?" Her voice cracked and she bit her lips…Madam Pomfrey looked at her and said in an unsure tone.

"A pureblood student made this at least 35 years ago. I do not remember his name at all, but I profoundly remember his face. He was sorted of course in Slytherin though, he doesn't resemble the character of any other Slytherins. The sorting hat had difficulty deciding what is good for him, he could be sorted at every house, he is the most intelligent of his age, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. He is a bully to girls who are flirting at him, he hate it, and he is brave and risky like any other Gryffindors. But the sorting hat decided it will be good to place him in Slytherin since his blood is purer in all ages, even you compare it to Salazar. His family wasn't famous but they were known for the purest blood since they do not marry their cousin, they reach the other end of the world to marry a pureblood." Hermione was astonished on how Madam Pomfrey described the creator of the broom. She didn't only describe him but also told his story. But a certain question was bothering her…

"What's his name?"

"No one remembered them. He and all his family, they erased all the memories about them even the books… I don't believe there was any book left that tell about them. They isolated themselves according to others, they said they will be Voldemort's target when he'll began his leadership. "

"That is why Voldemort targeted the Malfoys?"

"Yes. Anyway, this broom is unique and it is like a wand, it will choose its master. When golden blue sparks was released by this broom, you are chosen, if not, I have a collection of broom here."

They laughed but the tension eased again when Madam Pomfrey gestured for Hermione to touch the broom. She reached for it and it released a golden violet spark.

"Well, I want to see the other collections..." She said smiling.

"No, Hermione, I believe you are the true master of it. Once again, now."

Hermione touched it again. No sparks was released, she looked at Madam Pomfrey and she gave her an encouraging nod. She touched it again and it released a golden violet sparks followed by fireworks of golden blue sparks.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the true owner of this broom. It doesn't only send golden blue sparks but also golden violet."

"How come?"

"It is waiting for you." Before she could ask any more questions, the door opened and Pomfrey stood up.

After several moments, Hermione stood up from where she was sitting and went out of the room. Madam Pomfrey was talking to an unmistakably blond boy. Hermione tried to sneak without success.

"Miss Granger, believe we still have some unfinished business here?" she stared at her giving her a '_Malfoy!'_ look. He beamed at her.

"My advice Miss Gra –"

"Oh yes! I'll rather do it tomorrow… You see I have classes with the…" she rummaged her backpack and looked for her schedule, she saw it and turned to see Madam Pomfrey raising an eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat before saying.

"With the Slytherin."

"I see, Mister Malfoy and I here had finished our little talk, might as well, you go to your classes together"

_No! With Malfoy? First asking me to ride a broomstick and now a walk with Malfoy? Crazy!_

"Of course…" said Malfoy

"I wouldn't mind." Before they could leave the door, Malfoy in the lead, Hermione behind, she called out.

"Be back here after dinner. You're potion will be ready at that time."

"Thanks."

They walked in silence for a good three minutes before Malfoy broke the silence.

"You escaped our first patrol night."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you do."

"Think whatever you want Malfoy. If you think staying at the infirmary for three days was fun then be it." This time Hermione walked fast ahead but in just a second he's beside her again!

"What are you doing up there in the infirmary?" he looked at her intimately.

"None of your business, FERRET!"

"Don't you call me a ferret! Granger!" _Granger? Why not Mudblood?_

"Sorry…" she bowed her head and ran. After a few moments of escape from Malfoy, a hand grabbed hers and she was forced to look around. She saw him, head down.

"Let me go! Really, haven't you noticed that the war is over? Why don't you busied yourself in changing your ways." She straggled from his grip but he won't let go.

"Really? You thought I am not changing. Look if I'm really not calling you a mudblood or anything but you continue to call me ferret. Is that even fair? I saw that you apparate to King's cross but did I ever tease you about it? And if you're base is when I called you mudblod at the train, then I'm sorry… " His voice cracked at the end of his sentence. Hermione thinking it was the end of his speech started to walked away, though, her mind was racing on what happened. _ Why didn't he even spat or shout at me? Instead he said everything in a cool way.. he's really confusing…_ A hand grabbed her. She was so irritated for if this was Malfoy. She's ready to punch him in the nose. But then Malfoy stepped forward, she froze. _What does he want?_ He hugged her in a friendly way and said _"Open your mind Granger…You're the one who aren't changing" _before kssing her on the cheek then, walked away.


End file.
